Clubhouse At The Movies - To Grandmother's House We Go
Clubhouse At The Movies - To Grandmother's House We Go is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Twin Sisters Sarah and Julie (Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen) are two naughty but sweet children that drive their work-obsessed divorced mother, Rhonda Thompson (Cynthia Geary), up the wall. At one point, they overhear her under frustration saying that they are a "handful" and wishes more than anything that she could have a "vacation". They decide to go give Rhonda what she wants and head off to their great grandmother's house for Christmas. The girls pack up their bags and hop on their bicycles. But there's a problem; they aren't allowed to cross the street on their own, which leads them to riding their bikes around their block. That's when the city bus pulls up and they sneak on through the back door. While riding the bus, an elderly lady informs them that it only goes back and forth between Uptown and Downtown; she also informs them that Edgemont (where Grandma lives) is actually several hours away.After getting off the bus Downtown and strolling around a while, they spot Eddie Popko (J. Eddie Peck) (a delivery man who has a crush on their mom) and his truck. They sneak into its back, thinking that he will lead them to their great-grandmother's, and only reveal themselves to him because Sarah desperately has to go to the bathroom. He doesn't like kids, but eventually starts to enjoy the girls' company after he figures out that he gets large tips when they deliver packages with him. He evens buys them ice cream, as well as a lottery ticket with the numbers of their birth date (6-13-19-8-7). Meanwhile, the babysitter has noticed that the girls were missing and inform Rhonda about it, who in concerns of the news frantically closes her opened 24/7 store, and rushes home to inspect the place and call the police. Just as she is reporting it to the police, Eddie calls her and gives her the good news that he has the girls and how they got there. She agrees to come pick them up, but he agrees to keep them and watch over them, promising to bring them back at the end of the day when he has finished, while having the girls believe that he will take them to grandma's if they help out.After the day's deliveries are finished, of course against their will, he brings them home, even revealing to them that adults will saying anything to get kids to go along. He manages to make it back home telling the girls to go to the back to get their suitcases where he will meet them there. Attempting to do so, he manages to step out of his truck and lock his door, only to be attacked just in time by two robbers who knock him temporarily unconscious to swipe his keys and steal his truck (with the girls still inside). When the robbers (who turn out to be the infamous around the city FPD Bandits that the police have a warrant out for), Harvey and Shirley (Jerry Van Dyke and Rhea Perlman), discover them and why they are there, they decide they can make some money by kidnapping them for ransom. In the meanwhile, Rhonda and Eddie are being questioned by Detective Gremp (Stuart Margolin) in attempts to catch the criminals and get the girls back. Rhonda gets disgusted with Eddie when in the middle of setting up the warrant, he reveals his obsession over winning the lottery by turning on her TV from the alarm on his watch and observing the numbers on the cards he has hoarded, only to find that the lucky winner card he has made out (which matches the girls' birthday) is missing. He never realizes why it is until a little later when Det. Gremp informs the police about their birthday. From this, Rhonda assumes he is more concerned about his chances of winning the lottery than the fact that her girls are gone and might be in danger. So, she kicks him out, and Det. Gremp apologizes about his apathetic remarks just before leaving. As he leaves, Eddie approaches him and asks for a ride home because of losing his truck, which Det. Gremp reluctantly agrees to do. As they go riding and Det. Gremp radios the police station about the report on the kids and when he comes across their birthday, Eddie tells him to stop the car just remembering what happened to his ticket, and he lies to Det. Gremp that a little ways away from Rhonda's place is where he lives, and that he only asked for a ride because he always wanted to see what it was like to ride in a police car. He runs back to Rhonda telling her that he has decided to take on the duty of helping her find her children. Even explaining where his lost ticket was. In the meanwhile, Shirley makes a phone call to Rhonda, asking for a ransom which she calls a "reward" of $10,000 in cash. Rhonda is reluctant to agree to such thing, but Eddie instantly does, and therefore they both agree to it. Shirley also forced Rhonda not to inform the police about it, or else they will permanently disappear with the girls. She tells her that they will make the trade at the ice rink in Edgemont, and that she is to wear a red hat.Meanwhile, Harvey has begun to like the girls and when he asks Shirley why they never had kids, she replies that it's because they're too busy being criminals, though he agrees that it's just their job rather than a mission, which is how Shirley views it. Eddie and Rhonda reluctantly agree to raise the money for ransom through opening up and selling merchandise which Eddie is supposed to be delivering. However, they succeed as planned and manage to make it close to the threshold of what they're supposed to raise. Eddie gives Rhonda a red cowgirl cat from his stack of cowboy wannabes. They succeed as planned, and however, the pawnshops start noticing the stolen merchandise and reporting to Detective Gremp and his officials, writing out a warrant for their arrest, mistaking them for the bandits.Through managing to make it to the skating rink in Edgemont, through many pros and cons between Eddie and Rhonda and the bandits and how the girls run off again over being upset about the truth that Harvey reveals to them, and through runaway horses disguised as reindeer which Santa left after they had a visit with him, and with the help of Eddie's intervention and resilience, Sarah and Julie eventually get to their great-grandmother's house, and then Eddie and Rhonda (who by this time has learned that it was because of her saying she wanted a vacation that the girls ran away, and apologizes to the girls for being upset and making them think like that) get together after he saves the girls. Just as everything becomes okay and Eddie and Rhonda reunite with a hug, Detective Gremp and one of his officials burst in and handcuff them. They try to reveal to Gremp the truth about what was going on in their side of the story and what Eddie had planned to do to pay it all back, but he immediately denies it, still assuming that they are the real bandits because of the whole ransom deal. Harvey's heart goes out to them as Shirley is trying to force them to get away while they have the chance, and thanks to his conscience kicking in, he intervenes and causes the truth to be revealed. They get handcuffed and sent away, with Harvey telling Shirley that if they ever get out, he promises her that he will be proud by being the worst convict possible.Through enough persuasion, Gremp agrees to let Eddie, Rhonda, and the girls go all the back to the city with him, so he can be back in time to be able to have a chance at winning the lotto of 1.3 million dollars on a TV show. He promises to split what he wins between Rhonda and the girls, and has the girls spin it for him. Through pure luck, he wins the jackpot. Afterwards, they give all the people their parcels back. At the end everybody is happy spending Christmas together. Contents *FBI Warning *4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos *The Muppet Movie (1979) Trailer (VHS Capture) *Matilda VHS/DVD trailer (Version #2) *Annie (1982) DVD Trailer/Advert *Little Giants VHS Trailer *"Annie: A Royal Adventure" Official Trailer *Barney's Great Adventure VHS Preview *Kiki`s Delivery Service (trailer USA) *Screen Legends: Little Rascals Trailer *Doug's First Movie Teaser *DVD Menu *WGBH Boston TV Logo *Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) *Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) *To Grandmother's House We Go (1992) *End Credits *Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo *Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART